Thanks to Fred
by the one with a divine smile
Summary: another fluffy oneshot of George and Ashley. sort of a prequel to 'my sleeping beauty' but can be read alone.


a.n.- hey guys, here is another story of George and Ashley. It's sort of a prequel to my previous one. But it can be read alone. I don't own the h.p. world.

Thanks to Fred

i was walking towards the Gryffindor common room. Fred and George were going to show me a new prank product they had invented recently. I was their best friend so theyshowed me every new product they invented. My excitement had a short life because Malfoy suddenly came in front of me, blocking my way.

"move aside, mudblood," he sneered at me. i raised my wand to '_stupefy'_ him. But he was quicker. He raised his own wand and hexed me. i collapsed down and he walked away, laughing evilly. I really hated that prat. I got up, dusted off my robes and ran to the common room, sobbing hard. When i entered the common room, i saw Fred and George sitting on the couch near the fireplace. I walked up to them and sat on the couch.

Fred greeted me, "Hello, princess. You know you are-" he stopped when he looked at me. George saw me too. Then he asked, "hey Ashley, why are you crying? What happened?" he looked very anxious.

"Mal-malfoy. He h-hex-ed me," i said between sobs. George hugged me tight, "don't cry, Ashley. You don't look good when you cry," he said. i smiled a little but i blushed really hard when i realized that George was hugging me. Yeah, i had a huge crush on him for a long time. I hugged him back and mumbled a thank you when we broke apart. Smiling a little i said, "you guys need to prank him, as a revenge on my behalf."

"yeah, we will, but only if you agree to meet us at the Astronomy Tower tonight after the curfew," Fred said, smirking.

"after the curfew? But what if i get caught? I won't be able to do this. I am sorry but i can't," i said.

"oh Merlin! Okay fine. Can you meet us here at midnight?" George asked.

"yeah, i guess i can," i mumbled.

"great! Everything is fixed. So, bye for now," Fred said, walking to the boys' dorm. Without another word, i ran to the girls' dorm, thinking of all the possible (and impossible) reasons for them to take me to the Astronomy Tower. Little did i know that they were going to make my dream come true.

*at night*

I looked at my wrist watch. It was 12:15. The twins were late. Did they leave for the Astronomy Tower without me? did they forget our plan? I was lost in these thoughts when i saw George walking towards me. i smiled when i saw him.

"shall we go?" he asked.

"where's Fred?"

"he ate some Puking Pastilles thinking those were Every-flavoured Beans. He still in the bathroom, i guess," he grinned.

"silly! Anyways, lead the way," i told him, laughing at the silliness of Fred.

We reached the Astronomy Tower safely. I was delight by the sight of the beautiful scene above me. i was so engrossed in it that i didn't see that George was staing at me. when i finally saw this, i asked him, "what happened, George?" he just shook his head and said, "nothing."

"why did you bring me here?" i asked him.

He blushed at my question. Wait, he _blushed_? Well, he looked very cute. But before i could say something to him, he turned towards me and leaned in. He kissed me sweetly. When i started kissing him back, our kiss became more passionate. When we broke apart, he grinned and said, "i have had a huge crush on you for a long time. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"yes, i will," i squealed. I was so happy, i felt like screaming with joy. But i controlled myself as it could risk us getting caught. Then George asked me, "so, shall we go now?"

"yeah, let's go. Well, it's good that Fred wasn't here," i said, while we were going back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"good? It was his plan. He planned the trip to the Astronomy Tower where i would ask you out. He planned his absence. He planned everything because he wanted me to ask you out as soon as possible. I must thank him later," said George.

"well, we'll do that together. I want to thank him too. I got a boyfriend because of him," i said. After sharing a short goodnight kiss, i headed to the girls' dorm, ready to drift to my dreamland.

Done! Read and review! Please please.


End file.
